It Seemed Like Forever
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: This is a Goku and Bulma romance story. So if you don't like them you don't have to read it. This was up before, but I changed it and it is better now. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

1.1.1 It seemed like forever  
  
By: Baby Kakarott  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of its characters.  
  
Author's note: Assume that if the past changes so does the future. Ok? Dragonball is the past! Present is DBZ.  
  
Mirai means future.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 1- The Mistakes  
  
Mirai world: Mirai Trunks was working on his time machine when he decided to go see Goku and the rest of the Z fighters just because he happened to be more bored than usual that day. Ever since the androids and Cell were defeated he had been very bored because there was no reason to train.  
  
His mother had cleaned out the time machine yesterday so he assumed it was set to the right time. He ran into the house. "Mom" he said, "I'm going to go visit Goku and Dad." "Alright, but remember you have school next week and I expect you to be home by then" Mirai Bulma said. "Alright bye" Mirai Trunks said. "Pack clean clothes, Trunks" Mirai Bulma said. "Okay, mom" Mirai Trunks said. After he packed up his clothes he came downstairs. Alright I'm done, bye," Mirai Trunks said. "Bye Trunks" Mirai Bulma said. Then he got his time machine ready and started it up. Little did he know  
  
that when his mom cleaned the time machine she unknowingly pushed the dial back too far.  
  
  
  
  
  
Present world: Bulma had just finished the time machine that she had been working on. It was based on the one Mirai Trunks had brought from the future. "What can I do today" she wondered. "I know I'll catch up on extra sleep" Bulma said to herself.  
  
Son house: Chi Chi and Goku were in a fight as they usually were when Goku was home. "If you don't like it when I train our sons than I guess you don't like the way I am too much" Goku said. "You are right, I can't take it when you go and fight." This time Goku was not in the mood to  
  
get hit with a flying frying pan. so he slammed the door and flew away leaving a very angry Chi Chi. Goku flew toward his best friend Bulma's house. While he flew the  
  
relatively short distance he thought  
  
"Chi Chi is always mad about something."  
  
He finally reached Bulma's house. He found her  
  
asleep on the couch.  
  
"Well since we are best friends I bet she wouldn't mind if I went in her laboratory."  
  
He went in and saw her newly finished tine machine.  
  
"I better not touch anything." Then one minute later he forgot that he wasn't going to touch anything . " Oooh I wonder what this does." he said as he looked at the time machine.  
  
He got inside of it.  
  
"Wow" he said. "I'll just push this button and turn this knob to see what it does."  
  
Suddenly in a burst of light Goku was pulled back in time.  
  
"Help" Goku screamed, "Where am I going?" "Ohh its pretty" he said as he looked at the river of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Past world: "Goku what's that?" asked Bulma. Two time machines blasted into their time.  
  
"I have no clue" Goku said.  
  
The two time machines crashed to the ground.  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival

1 Author's note: Hey, this is my second chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think.  
  
2 Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
3 Chapter 2-The Arrival  
  
Authors note: I know this is confusing but the past Goku will be called Goku and the present Goku will be called Mirai Goku. This is because most of the story takes place in the past.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/DB or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Past: Mirai Trunks stepped out of his time machine just as Mirai Goku stepped out of his. Bulma and Goku watched in shock as the two strangers stepped out of the time machines.  
  
"This is wrong" thought Mirai Trunks, "Bulma and Goku are too young."  
  
"Where am I" said Mirai Goku interrupting Mirai Trunks's thoughts.  
  
"Oh hi Mirai Trunks " said Mirai Goku  
  
"Hi" said Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Mirai Goku what are you doing here?!?" said Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Um could you explain why you are here?" said Bulma.  
  
"Yes after Mirai Goku explains how he got here" said Mirai Trunks.  
  
"But this is Goku" Bulma said pointing to Goku.  
  
"No I mean that Goku" Mirai Trunks said pointing to Mirai Goku.  
  
"How did you get here?" Mirai Trunks asked Mirai Goku.  
  
"Oh I was messing with that time machine and all of the sudden I was here," said Mirai Goku.  
  
"So where are you from anyway?" Bulma asked.  
  
"We are from the future," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"That's really weird," said Goku.  
  
"Well we both are here by mistake so I think we can get home rather quickly" Mirai Trunks said confidently.  
  
"Um, Mirai Trunks I think I landed my time machine thing wrong" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"How can you guys make time machines?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well my mom actually made it" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Who is your mother?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh no one you would know" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Mirai Goku your time machine is almost totally destroyed!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"I think it will take you a while to fix it" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, we are stuck here for a while" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Sorry" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"As you say he does look remarkably like me" Goku said.  
  
"Yeah he's just as cute as you" Bulma said.  
  
"I'm cuter" Goku said.  
  
"No I am" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Me" Goku said.  
  
"Me" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Stop fighting" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Where can we stay?" Mirai Goku asked.  
  
"We can stay at a hotel" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Ok" Mirai Goku said, "Can we stay at one with a pool?"  
  
"I guess" Mirai Trunks replied  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding Dende

1 Author's note: This is the third chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 3- Understanding Dende  
  
1 week later:  
  
"Let's go see Kami," said Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Ok," said Mirai Goku.  
  
"I haven't seen Kami for a long time" Mirai Goku said.  
  
  
  
At the Lookout:  
  
"Hello" said Mirai Trunks looking for Kami.  
  
"Kami' said Mirai Goku.  
  
"Hello" Dende said, "But I am not Kami."  
  
"Dende!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"But I thought Kami was still the earth's guardian!" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"No I am" said Dende, "I have some very bad news for you"  
  
"What?" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Well it may or may not ruin your future as you know it"  
  
"Well what is it already?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Goku and Bulma of this time love each other," Dende stated.  
  
"What!" said Mirai Goku.  
  
"Whatever happened to Chi Chi and Vegeta?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Chi Chi came to the tournament as in your time but Goku refused her offer of marriage" Dende explained, "Vegeta came but is now married to a different human named Ciara."  
  
"But where is Gohan?" "Where is Trunks?" "Where is everybody?" Mirai Goku screamed.  
  
"Calm down" said Dende, "I will explain."  
  
It all started when Chi Chi was in the tournament.  
  
3.1 Flashback  
  
"So Goku that is who I am" Chi Chi said.  
  
"Well what do you say?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"About the marriage you mean?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
"No thanks" he said.  
  
"What did you say?" Chi Chi asked enraged.  
  
"I said no thanks," Goku said.  
  
"Well fine be a stuck up loser," Chi Chi said.  
  
"Why not?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to marry you," Goku said, "I don't love you"  
  
Chi Chi then ran away.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"That is how Chi Chi left," Dende said.  
  
"A stuck up loser?" Goku thought "Is that all I am to her?"  
  
"What about my dad" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Well Vegeta is a whole different story" Dende said, "He is quite different now than he is in your time."  
  
  
  
3.2 Flashback  
  
A young man flew up to a woman with dark red hair.  
  
"Hello" he said.  
  
"Hello Vegeta" she said.  
  
"Ciara we have been going out for four years now" Vegeta said getting down on his knee, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes I will marry you Vegeta" Ciara said.  
  
"I love you Vegeta," she said.  
  
"I love you too Ciara" he said.  
  
3.3 End flashback  
  
"Was that really what dad said?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes" Dende, said, "those are the exact words."  
  
"Wow" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Yes" Dende said, "A couple of years later something even more surprising happened."  
  
3.4 Flashback  
  
"Congratulations" everyone said.  
  
"Thanks everybody" Vegeta said.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's a boy," Ciara said.  
  
  
  
"Aww he's so cute" Bulma said.  
  
They all looked at the baby Ciara held in her arms.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Goku asked.  
  
A lot of people shouted out their suggestions like Vegeta Jr. and Yamcha even said "Yamcha."  
  
Goku said "What about Gohan?"  
  
"Why?" Vegeta said.  
  
"After my grandpa" Goku said.  
  
"I like that name" Ciara said, "What do you think Vegeta?"  
  
"That's a very nice name" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Gohan is his name then," Ciara said.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
3.5 End Flashback  
  
"So there is a Gohan" Goku said.  
  
"He's just not your son" Dende said.  
  
"Now it all makes sense," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah but I still can't believe it" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Its all true" Dende said.  
  
"So you think Bulma is going to marry me," Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Yes" Dende said.  
  
"What will happen to the future?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Well I'm not sure" Dende said, "Trunks may never be born but we know Gohan is."  
  
"This is a real problem," Mirai Goku said.  
  
"But how can we fix it?" Mirai Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know but maybe it would be wiser to leave it alone," Dende said.  
  
"Why can't we do anything to change it?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Because you might change the future in the wrong way" Dende said.  
  
"What about Goten and Trunks?" Goku said, "They may never be born."  
  
"I know" Dende said, "But we'll either have to take the risk or try to change it."  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4: Trying to change the future

1 Author's Note: Fourth chapter. Remember to tell me what you think!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Four: Trying to change the future  
  
"Let's try to change it" Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Why?" Dende asked.  
  
"I want to be born" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"I want my son to be alive" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"It will be very hard to convince Vegeta to break up his marriage with Ciara" Dende stated.  
  
"I'll find me and get him together with Chi Chi" Mirai Goku said, "You try Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
"OK" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
3.1 At Goku's house  
  
"Goku" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"I'm right here," Goku said.  
  
"Why didn't you marry Chi Chi?" Mirai Goku asked.  
  
"I didn't love her," Goku said.  
  
"Who do you love then?" Mirai Goku asked making sure that Goku loved Bulma.  
  
"Bulma" Goku said.  
  
"She's older than you" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Does age really matter?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well I guess not," Mirai Goku said.  
  
"When you really love someone it doesn't matter how much older or younger they are than you" Goku said.  
  
"I'm sorry" Mirai Goku said, "I now see that you really love her."  
  
"I do" Goku said.  
  
'I wonder how Mirai Trunks is doing' Mirai Goku thought.  
  
  
  
3.2 Vegeta's House  
  
"Get out!!" Vegeta shouted  
  
"But Dad" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"If you're here to break up my marriage to the woman I love then I don't even care if I'm you're father or not so get out" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Maybe I'll have better luck at mom's place" Mirai Trunks thought.  
  
At this thought Mirai Trunks ran out the door and took off for Bulma's house.  
  
  
  
3.3 Bulma's House  
  
"Hello" Bulma said opening the door.  
  
"Hi" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"What is you name anyway?" Bulma asked.  
  
"My name is Trunks but call me Mirai Trunks" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"So what did you come for Mirai Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um" Mirai Trunks said, "Why don't you like Vegeta?"  
  
"He's married!" Bulma said.  
  
"I know but" Mirai Trunks said trying to find the right words.  
  
"I am the son of you and Vegeta in the future," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I love Goku" Bulma said.  
  
"I just couldn't break up Vegeta and Ciara" she said, "They love each other too much."  
  
"But I may never be born" Mirai Trunks said knowing he sounded selfish.  
  
"Well we all have to take chances sometime in our lives" she said, "don't we?"  
  
"Yes I guess we do," he said.  
  
"Well why don't you go now" she said, "I have a big dinner party to prepare for."  
  
"Do you need any help?" he asked.  
  
"No I can do this by myself" she said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye" he said.  
  
  
  
3.4 Back at the lookout  
  
"Any luck?" asked Mirai Goku.  
  
"Well, my dad yelled at me and my mom told me that we all need to take chances" he said.  
  
"Well, Goku said that he didn't love Chi Chi and he didn't care if Bulma was older than him that he still loved her" Mirai Goku said.  
  
"What are you guys going to do then?" Dende asked.  
  
"Leave it alone" they replied.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know, review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Party

1 Author's note: Chapter four. I hope you like it. Please remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 5: Dinner party  
  
Goku didn't tell any one but he was planning to ask Bulma to marry him at the dinner party.  
  
"Hello Bulma" Goku said.  
  
"Hi Goku" Bulma greeted.  
  
After Bulma told everyone that they could eat, dance, etc. Goku came over.  
  
"Bulma can ask you a question in private?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure" Bulma said.  
  
They went into the kitchen. No one knew but they had been going out secretly for three years.  
  
"What is it Goku?" she asked.  
  
"Bulma" Goku said getting down on his knee, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes Goku" Bulma said hugging him.  
  
Goku kissed her and she gladly kissed back.  
  
"I love you" Goku said.  
  
"I love you too," Bulma said.  
  
"We can tell everyone later" Goku said.  
  
"Yeah" Bulma said.  
  
"Lets go get some food" Goku said.  
  
"Oh Goku your always hungry" Bulma said as she followed him to the food table.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Bulma and I have an announcement to make" Goku said holding Bulma's hand, "We are getting married."  
  
Everyone cheered. They shouted.  
  
"How long have you been going out?" everyone asked.  
  
"Three years" Bulma answered.  
  
"Wow" Everyone said.  
  
"Yeah I guess it has been a little long and I can't believe none of you figured it out" Goku said.  
  
3.1 Next day  
  
"Goodbye" everyone said.  
  
They all waved as Mirai Goku and Mirai Trunks hopped in their time machines.  
  
"Bye everyone" Mirai Goku and Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Well miss you all," they said.  
  
"We'll miss you too," everyone said.  
  
Then Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goku blasted off to the present to see if anything had changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
3.2 Present  
  
Author's note: In the present Mirai Goku is called Goku again. Sorry for all the confusion!!  
  
  
  
"Wow do you think that influenced us?" Goku asked Mirai Trunks.  
  
"It probably did" Mirai Trunks answered.  
  
Chibi Trunks came running up to Goku.  
  
"Daddy's home!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Goku said.  
  
Two-year-old Bra came toddling out too. "Daddy" she said.  
  
Last Bulma came out.  
  
Chibi Trunks jumped on Goku.  
  
  
  
"Daddy you're home!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hi" Goku said.  
  
Chibi Bra came over to Goku and said "Daddy pick me up."  
  
Goku picked her up.  
  
"Goku" Bulma said, "I missed you."  
  
Suddenly a wave of feelings Goku had never felt before rushed over him.  
  
Setting Bra down, he ran over and picked Bulma up and kissed her.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too Goku" Bulma said.  
  
  
  
"But Goku you were only gone for a week" she said confused.  
  
"I know but it felt like forever" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
3.2.1.1 The end  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think of my story. 


End file.
